Purple Eyes Dark
by Smelly-Cheese-is-Good
Summary: Darkish fic. Read it. Hope ya like it.


Hello Everyone!!! Having a good week? Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That applies for all chapters!

Hermione Granger, yep, that's my name. Unfortunately for me, it means I'm related to the over nice, nosey and pathetic excuse of parents called Martha and Louis Granger. Muggles. Clearly meaning im a muggle Born. Unfortunately for me in the wizarding world, were I'm spending majority of my teen years, that is a bad thing. To everyone on the 'Dark side' that is. Hmm… reminds me of star wars… Anyway…

If you haven't already guessed, from my last paragraph, I'm on the 'light side''. Damn star wars. Yep, that's me, goody-goody granger, obsessed with books and all things boring. At the moment, I'm in the great hall, listening to some extremely boring and balding man talk about possible career options and what we would have to do to go into that particular career. I, like most other Brave griffindors in my year (7) have already decided to become an Aurora. Fighting those irritating, black obsessed evil people just sounds so appealing doesn't it. That was sarcastic if you didn't already get it…

The reason I'm going into that particular profession is mainly because, if I decided to be an individual and go off to be say, a researcher or something I might actually be interested in, I would be seen as a traitor. Not because a researcher is a dark job or anything, but because it would be assumed I was ignoring the current problems in the magical world. Those problems being Voldmort.

After another agonising 2 hours, it was time for lunch. Being that we were already in the hall, we got the unwanted honours of setting up. Not that it was hard or anything. Levitation spells and all.

Lunch flew past, felt like 10 minutes instead or 40. Now it was back to class, and first class for the evening was of course, my personal favourite class, Herboligy.

'Now kiddies, calm down' Professor sprout said in her calm and collected voice' Today we are to study the cousin of the Devils Snare, the Hells Carpet. This plant, unlike most other magical and mortal plants, is able to change its colour as to blend with its surroundings. It, like its cousin, has the ability to capture its pray with small root like creepers. It's only weakness is the cold.'

Ha. This is going to be an easy lesson. I already read all the textbooks as usual. Yes, I know, a little nerdy, but what can ya do? I like to read, doesn't mean I'm a freak or anything dose it? Dose it? So, back to the real/magical world, sprout handing out sheets on basic, need-to-know facts about the hells Carpet. I looked around the class, looks like the only person interested was Neville, understandable considering this was his favourite subject, even if he did fail it.Ok, so he dosen't accually fail, but compared to my usual 'A's , his 'C's look low enough.

Jeez, that sounded so snobbish. Oh well, what can ya do, I'm like that. So once again, back to class, sprout was holding up a large poster of a dissected Carpet, pointing out it's most important features.

I sighed and felt a head fall on my shoulder. What the? I looked over to see Ron, asleep. Man, you would have thought, being our last year and all, people would pay more attention in class, or at least make it look as if they were.

After a while, I noticed other people slowly drifting off, its amazing to see just how many people can fall asleep standing up. Funny. Now that I think about it, I was getting a little sleepy too. Yawn. It's so tempting to fall asleep, Sprouts voice was just so melodic…

Suddenly, I was awake again, my eyes flew open when I felt a hand poke me lightly on the shoulder, I looked to my left, to see sprout, with a disapproving look on her face.

'Oh, Ahh… Sorry professor, guess I was a little tired' I explained in a rather raspy voice.

'Humph' Professor replied, mumbling something about not being boring or something under her breath.

I walked away, promising myself to pay more attention next time. I looked at the bunch of papers she had given us in class, only to realise that, it was in fact, explaining not only the plant but also what our assessment for the term would be.

I skimmed past the first few things, criteria and all, till I got to the more important things…

Name: Hermione Granger

Boring stuff …………..

Due Date was in 5 weeks……..

More boring stuff………

Paired: Sylvia Moon and Draco Malfoy. Bingo!

Ok. I'm pared with moon and malfoy. Could be worse, could have been Harry and Ron. While they ARE my best friends, they aren't exactly 'A' students more like 'B-'. I didn't know Sylvia, so this would be a fantastic chance to talk to her. And Malfoy, well, the whole enemy thing will have to stop. For a while anyway, and only during class.

I slowly started making my way back to the castle. Sorry if I'm boring you, I'm in one of my moods. I haven't exactly been able to sleep, Being head did have it's advantages, but most of the time, it was an all negative thing. Castle patrol was preventing me from much needed sleep and constantly having to plan events, like parties and feasts where keeping my homework time to a minimum. Not that I didn't have much help or anything, the head boy this year was Kevin Nott. He may be a slytherine, but he's not THAT bad. He'll help if necessary, but other than that, he keeps out of my way and vice-versa.

Ok, jeez, I get side tracked easily. Update! I have reached the building. Now for the much loved Transfiguration. Advanced Transfiguration. This will improve my mood. I LOVE transfiguration. I ran up to class, yes, embarrassing as it was, I was excited.

When I got to the door, I screeched to a stop, looked in. I was early, only Professor was there. I walked to my seat, and sat down. Spread my books out neatly, and adjusted my jumper, ironing out the wrinkles. I could feel someone's eyes on me, turned 180oc to see…. A bird stareing at me, hmm… odd. It was, from what I could see, it was just a plain magpie, except for the Bright purple steak down its back. Pretty.

Slowly the class filled with students from all houses. Padma Pital sat on one side of me, and Catlin Perks on the other. We all new each other from advanced Charms and Potions. We were the elite students. Or rather the elite _Female_ Students. Malfoy, Nott and Dean or the Males.

Suddenly, I was in Egypt. Nah, just joking, I was still in class. A role was taken and McGonagall started talking about our new topic, nothing too interesting, but I still listened.

The class flew by. I was having fun. We did lots of prac, changing Lizards into muggle objects, TV's and stereos. It was fun, but I doubt I will ever use the spells. Eventually, it was time to leave, Up next was my last class of the day, History of Magic. Professor bins isn't all that bad, you can get away with practically anything In his classes. Not that I ever get into mischief or 

I said goodbye to Padma and Caitlin and headed off to Advanced Defence against dark arts, where I new Harry and Ron where. I did that class too, but because of my other choice subjects, I got put in a different class. It's not so bad, I can focus better without them. I met Harry just at the top of the 3rd floor stairs.

'Hi Hermione, have fun in Transfiguration?' He asked, smiling so wide his lips looked like they would split open at any moment.

'Yeah, it was good, how was Dada? Have you started on Vampires and Demons yet?'

'Nah, professor Teal has that planned for next lesson, were still on Ghosts and Cyclops. Have you seen Ron? He didn't come to class? ...' He ended looking rather worried.

'Nah, haven't seen him since lunch, but he did say he was feeling a bit sick this morning, maybe he's at the hospital wing. Don't worry, nothing bad can happen at Hogwarts' I replied, Sounding as confident as ever.

He shrugged and we headed off to History of Magic.

We made it to class just as the bell went. Sitting down in our usual seats we turned to look at the door, both waiting to see if Ron would come in. After a while, binns started talking and we gave up hope. I pulled out a piece of parchment and started takeing notes.

Blah Blah this….

Blah Blah That…

BORED! I've never really liked this class, its too easy, I don't need to read or do anything to get high grades for it. I looked down, eyes searching for something to fiddle with, only to find I had writing on the piece of parchment. The thing was, it was a new piece, and I know I hadn't written anything on it yet. I noticed it wasn't my writing. I stared at it for a while, soon more writing slowly appeard on it. It read:

_Boo._

_Interesting lesson? Having fun?_

Huh, what the fuck?. More and more writing appeared.

_I'm totally Bored. Even thinking of this class makes me bored._

_Bet you are, you enjoy all classes don't you granger._

_ Or is that just rumours?_

Right, this is strange. I looked around the room, everyone seemed to be daydreaming. Everyone except malfoy. Yep, that's who it was writing to me, should have guess but the use of my last name.

_Why are you talking to me malfoy? Are you that bored your willing to talk to an enemy, let alone a muggle born. Surely not._

I replied. I really was curious why he would talk to me.

_Yes, I'm that bored. And I have a question to ask you. What magical plant to you want to study for Herboligy? I was thinking the Hells Carpet or the snobby Sap? Silvia will go with anything. Choose, or I will._

_Hmm… It seems you've matured and I'm guessing your going to co-opperate.. am I right? Or are we going to fight every Herboligy class? By the way, you do realise we are going to need to appoint out of class study for this. Group study._

_Yes granger, I'm well aware of that, and yes, I have matured and, if we are going to have to do this, I'm not fighting, but I will complain a lot If I don't get my was. Just warning you. Now hurry and choose, before class finishes. I don't want to be seen talking to you, it would ruin my rep._

_Fine, Lets go with the sap and we will meet at __8:15pm__ in conference room 2_

_Right. I'll tell sylvia, she's in my next class. You better be there on time granger, I hate waiting._

_Shut you hole mayfoy, I'm NEVER late. Thank you for co-operating. Now stop writing to me, I too don't want people knowing I have been in contact with you. Even if it is for school purposes. _

_Catch ya later Granger._

_Hurry up and fuck off Malfoy_

I waited a while to see if he had stopped. I looked over to where he was sitting, only to catch his gaze. He winked, I glared, he looked away. Finished. I looked up at Harry, he was off in another world. The bell rang for the end of the day and I got up. I noticed Harry was still in is dazed mood. I snapped my fingures in front of him. He screamed. Ha! He's soo funny sometimes. His reaction was exactly what I was aiming for.

_Hiya all! Pwease review, I want to know if I should continue or not. Tell me what I can improve on PLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!. Have a good week all!!! _


End file.
